<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like webs and ink by Chillykins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859085">like webs and ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins'>Chillykins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>brief mentions of the crest experiments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of Edelgard living in Fhirdiad, Hubert is relieved to see her return to Enbarr. Except then she's swept away again, and next time they see each other, she isn't the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like webs and ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hubert week day three! today's prompt is scars. shoutout to whoever was the first to come up with the dark magic scarred hands for hubert headcanon</p><p>twitter: longestyeehaw / tumblr: applecideralex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the emperor’s power remains in tatters around him, Hubert is all the more impatient for Edelgard’s return from the Kingdom. It’s for the Empire’s sake, of course. Surely it is beneficial to have every heir close at hand in case of a tragedy. And, well, he’ll be lying if he says he hasn’t come to think of Edelgard as something close to a friend. But his role is as her shadow, and there’s no room for friendship there. </p><p>Or so his father says, always reminding him that the Vestras serve the Hresvelgs, and while you should look out for your charge and advise them, you can’t be simply friends. His father is also the one who’d ordered him dragged back after his attempt to go after Edelgard in the first place.</p><p>Hubert is too caught up in wanting -- needing, so he can have his purpose again -- his lady to arrive that it doesn’t occur to him it may not be that simple. Indeed, when Edelgard steps back into the palace for the first time in three years, she’s whisked off. Hubert barely has the time to bow and welcome her. The last thing he sees are her bright purple eyes and slight smile. He sees the stories waiting to be told -- his father would approve of the chance to hear insider information on the Kingdom, though Hubert mostly wishes to know she was treated well -- and wonders how long it will be until he hears them.</p><p>As time passes, he notices Edelgard’s siblings aren’t as visible as usual. He doesn’t see the younger ones as often as the oldest, though to go so long without seeing a single Hresvelg heir is suspicious. Edelgard is likely just recovering from her long journey. But the rest? More out of needing something to do than any great concern, he searches for them. </p><p>Before long, he <em> is </em> concerned. Especially when he hasn’t seen or heard anything about Edelgard in days. How can he learn to be a true Vestra if his Hresvelg is missing? He’s already missed three years. And here he is, still missing her. Literally and figuratively, though he’ll only claim the former.</p><p>He’s a patient child, but he has his limits. Why had Lord Arundel bothered bringing Edelgard home only to hide her somewhere? Hubert checks every secret passage and room he knows of without finding any sign of her. His father refuses to answer his questions. The servants are either as confused as he is, or they’re better at lying than he can pick up on. It’s as if Edelgard has vanished, like her siblings. What can possibly be so important to keep all the heirs away? At the same time, no less.</p><p>Within days, Hubert both finds some answers and gathers more questions. Some of Edelgard’s siblings begin to show up again, except...they’re not the same. For one thing, their hair is pure white. And they seem ill, stumbling about or crying out at random intervals. He can never move close enough to talk to them. As before, the servants aren’t any help at all. As for his father…</p><p>“They’re undergoing a series of trials to determine if they will make a good emperor,” his father says simply.</p><p>Hubert stares at him. Surely there are ways to test their abilities that don’t put them in such conditions? They hardly look like future emperors. And to put them all through it at once? <em> Are </em>they all being put through it?</p><p>“Is Lady Edelgard with them?” Hubert asks.</p><p>“She is.”</p><p>Clenching his hands into fists behind his back, Hubert says, “I would like to see her.”</p><p>There’s something almost like sadness in his father’s eyes. Seeing any emotion is rare. Hubert isn’t sure what to make of it now. He settles for standing his ground.</p><p>“Not at this time,” his father says finally. “If all goes well, then you may.”</p><p>“Father --”</p><p>“That is all, Hubert. Your dedication to her is commendable, but it doesn’t call for you to be at her side at this moment.”</p><p>Hubert bows his head. He’s always thought he is well on his way to properly supporting Edelgard. He follows his father’s teachings and sees when his father puts them in practice. Lately, though, there are mixed messages. Follow your emperor always, but not when she’s taken to the Kingdom. Or when she’s hidden away undergoing “trials.” He’ll sort out his confusion another day. Today, as with all days, his priority is Edelgard. No matter what his father says.</p><p>Taking the dismissal, Hubert leaves. His father will likely have someone keep an eye on him to assure he doesn’t do exactly what he plans to do. It’s a good bet that there are people guarding wherever Edelgard as well. Time to put his lessons in stealth into practice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Is it because he’s too young and inexperienced, or is Edelgard truly so closely guarded and secured? A combination of both? Regardless, for all Hubert’s efforts, he hasn’t found as much as a clue. He’s changed strategies each day with no more success than before. There must be something he’s missing. He <em> will </em>find it. He’ll find her.</p><p>The castle’s library is vast enough that he can read a book every day for the rest of his life and not come close to absorbing all the knowledge it has to offer. In this case -- as with his previous visits -- he’s pretending to read so he has time to plan without looking obvious. If he stumbles onto inspiration in the process, he won’t complain.</p><p>He’s just turned the page when --</p><p>“Ah, Hubert.” His father’s voice breaks the quiet. “Here you are.”</p><p>Hubert scans the page to ensure he can say what he’s “reading” if asked Then he looks up. “Yes?”</p><p>“Lady Edelgard has need of you.”</p><p>After all this time, hearing the words nearly drive Hubert to leap from his seat. He closes the book and stands composedly instead.</p><p>“To be specific, she hasn’t asked for you directly,” his father continues. “She’s shut herself in her room and refuses to come out or communicate. I believe you may be able to get through to her.”</p><p>“Whether she asks for me or not, I will always be there for her,” Hubert says.</p><p>His father waits for him to return the book to its shelf. Once it’s in place, both leave the library and head to the section of the castle with the living quarters. They stop outside Edelgard’s door.</p><p>“Don’t be alarmed by what you see if she comes out,” his father warns.</p><p>On that ominous note, he walks off. Hubert stares at the wood of the door for a beat, wondering what may possibly alarm him. Whatever it is, his wish to be with Edelgard far outweighs it. He knocks twice on the door. No answer. Another try. He’ll knock all day if he must.</p><p>“Go away!”</p><p>Her voice -- no matter its anger -- is like a breath of fresh air. Already he feels purpose returning to his life.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard, it’s me.”</p><p>There’s a pause before she replies. “Go away, Hubert.”</p><p>“My father says you’ve shut yourself inside and won’t come out.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>The more she talks, the more something bothers Hubert. Edelgard sounds...ragged. The trials must have been difficult. He’s guessed as much with the brief sightings of her siblings, but this is more evidence. It’s as if the brighter, lighter aspects of her have been burned out. He knows the feeling. He’d never been a particularly outgoing child, but being a Vestra leaves little time to live a typical childhood.</p><p>“I’m not asking you to come out,” he says. “I’m asking if I can come in.”</p><p>Another pause. This time it’s broken by the sound of a lock clicking. The doorknob turns, and the door cracks open. The corners of Hubert’s mouth begin to turn up as he sees one purple eye.</p><p>And then pure white hair.</p><p>Something must show in his face -- he still hasn’t quite mastered keeping his face blank in matters of softer emotion -- because Edelgard immediately shuts the door.</p><p>He twists the doorknob. It turns just enough that it isn’t locked, so Edelgard must be holding it shut.</p><p>“You’re just like everyone else,” Edelgard accuses.</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“Scared.”</p><p>“I’m not scared.”</p><p>“I saw your face when you saw me.”</p><p>“I was surprised,” he corrects. “Not scared. Surely that’s an understandable reaction.”</p><p>“...Are you sure you aren’t scared?”</p><p>“Absolutely I would never be afraid of you, Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>“Not even if I was a monster?”</p><p>“Not even then.” Though it is an alarming prospect. “But I don’t think you’re a monster, and I doubt you ever will be.” Morally speaking if either of them are to become a monster, it’ll be him.</p><p>The knob turns under his hand. He lets go. This time, Edelard opens the door fully. Hubert steps into her room and turns to properly survey her. She closes the door, then stares back, looking equal parts defiant and distraught. Yes, her hair is white, not brown. The same white as her siblings he’d seen fade away into nothing.</p><p>“What happened?” he asks. Direct is the only way he knows when it comes to her.</p><p>She presses her lips together. Instead of answering, she asks a question of her own. “Is it true that most of my siblings are dead?”</p><p>“It is.” Presumably from the same process, the one she doesn’t seem inclined to share. He can’t blame her. It’s still information he needs. “I didn’t have a chance to speak with any of them.”</p><p>“Some wouldn't have been able to tell you anything regardless.” Her gaze goes distant, then refocuses. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Hubert.”</p><p>“Whatever you can.”</p><p>Turning her back to him, she walks to her window.  He closes the distance by half. His hands clasping behind his back, he waits. Edelard’s arms move, though he can’t see what she’s doing. That makes it all the more concerning when she faces him again. The top button of her collar is undone, the fabric parted just enough to show the tip of a ragged scar below the base of her throat. He can only imagine how far it goes. Hands shaking -- with anger? Horror -- she rebuttons it, only to push up her sleeves and reveal more scars.</p><p>“Who did this to you?” Hubert asks, hissing a breath through his teeth.</p><p>“I don’t know. They wore black robes. It was hard to see.” The rest of her begins to tremble. “We were in a dungeon. All of us. I could hear the others screaming and --”</p><p>“I don’t need to hear those details, and you don’t need to dwell on them.”</p><p>“They knew what they were doing, so they must have done this before.”</p><p>“Done what?”</p><p>“Crest experiments.” The word “crest” comes out like it’s poison. “I don’t know why, but they were trying to give us a second one. They cut us open, Hubert.”</p><p>That explains the white hair. Anyone’s body would be strained after undergoing all that. Hubert can see the merits of second crests in terms of power. But with the side effects he’s seen, why would anyone force that risk on the Empire’s heirs? If Edelgard goes the same way  as her siblings, who will take the throne?</p><p>Edelgard digs her fingers into the web of scars on her arm. “Is it not bad enough to have these memories? Every time I look at myself now, I’ll be back in that place.” She shoves her sleeves back down. “I’m not who I was.”</p><p>“Perhaps not,” Hubert says, “but the scars don’t control you unless you let them. Your experiences shape you, bu youdecide what you do with them.”</p><p>“What do you know of scars?”</p><p>He hesitates, then pulls off a glove. Edelgard steps closer. His fingertips look inkstained, thin black veins trailing downward. </p><p>“It’s a natural effect from using dark magic,” he explains. “Even if I were to never use it again, this would remain. I’m told it will spread over time. I may be able to hide it, but it’s still there.”</p><p>“I never knew.”</p><p>Hubert slides the glove back on. “I saw no reason to trouble you with it.” He holds her gaze. “I would gladly have it overtake my arms as long as the magic is used for your benefit.”</p><p>“Even after I’ve been gone for three years and return like this?”</p><p>“Especially then.”</p><p>She runs a hand almost absentmindedly over her sleeve. “You’re right. I am different, but I get to choose my new path. Not my scars, and not the people responsible.”</p><p>If Hubert has anything to say about it, the people responsible will one day regret what they’ve done. He nods in approval.</p><p>“Thank you for your words, Hubert.”</p><p>“Of course.” He bows. “I am, as always, here to support you in whatever way necessary.”</p><p>“In that case, will you remain with me for a while longer?”</p><p>The answer will always be yes, but Hubert pauses. They are no longer children. The days of Edelgard pulling him around the palace -- including her room for whatever game she has in mind -- are gone. In more ways than one. His father never approved of the more friendly ventures, but he had excused it due to their ages. Now Hubert is a teenager, and she’s not far behind. He’s to learn more of his supportive role from the shadows, not to play the part of a childhood friend, present simply for comfort.</p><p>Yet Hubert had spoken the truth. Regardless of how his father may view it, Hubert sees his role as nothing less than doing everything in his power to support Edelgard. If it’s as simple as staying with her in a moment of crisis, so be it.</p><p>“I will remain for as long as you need me,” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>